Carindale Heights
Carindale Heights is a spoof of Sesame Street by SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. This parody is not set in Carindale in Brisbane despite its parody's name. Instead, the parody is set in its original location. Carindale Heights has four unique features: * Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody from The Worst Witch play as Bob and Gordon, respectively; * Beginning from episode 926 of this parody, all girls except Vampirina Hauntley, Princess Isabel, Alice, Bo Peep, Princess Belle, Nancy Clancy, Princess Amber and Rosita in this parody are dressed up as Mildred Hubble; * Vanellope von Schweetz and Goldie Locks in this parody are dressed up as Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody, and; * This show also makes use of Toowong (or Brisbane Transport fleet numbering font) as the episode number font (from season 1 through season 23). In this Sesame Street parody, Big Bird is played by Princess Sofia from Sofia the First as in 050YAT's ''Brisbane River'' or LothianVampire's Sesame Street parody, ''Bulimba Creek''. Oscar the Grouch in this Sesame Street parody is played by Disgust. Abby Cadabby is played by Tinker Bell from Disney Fairies, Zoe is played by Little Red Riding Hood from Goldie & Bear, Rosita is played by Goldie Locks from Goldie & Bear, Ovejita is played by Doc McStuffins and Murray Monster is played by Nella the Princess Knight. Carindale Heights only parodies the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street, from Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 50 (2019-2020) except Season 7 (1975-1976). Cast WARNING: Never change or swap roles. The edits will be reverted if doing so. * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Bob - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Gordon and Susan - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Grover - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) * Ernie - Bridget (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Ralph (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Amaya/Owlette (PJ Masks) * Maria - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Luis - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Guy Smiley - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Biff - Mr. McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Sully - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) and Branch (Trolls) * Telly Monster - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Dr. Nobel Price - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Preston Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Benny Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction) * Betty Lou - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Prairie Dawn - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) * Baby Bear - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Murray Monster - Nella the Princess Knight * Ovejita - Dottie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves * Mr. Hooper - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Linda - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Miles - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Olivia - Rosita (Sing) * Gina - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Gabi - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo IMG 1242.PNG|Princess Sofia as Big Bird Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Bob The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Gordon Belle.png|Belle as Susan Flynn Ryder Eugene Fitzherbert.png|Flynn Rider as Grover Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Disgust-0.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Nancy image.png|Nancy Clancy as Bert Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Ernie Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Cookie Monster Wreck it Ralph pose transparent.png|Ralph as Roosevelt Franklin PJ Masks Amaya.png|Amaya/Owlette as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Maria Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Luis Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Little Bird Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Granny Bird Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel of Avalor.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Countess von Backwards MrMcStuffins.png|Mr. McStuffins as Biff IMG 1243.PNG|Sulley as Sully Wolfie.png|Wofie as Barkley Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf and Branch from Trolls.jpeg|Branch as Two-Headed Monster Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Grundgetta IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Dr. Nobel Price Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit Bungo.png|Bungo as Benny Rabbit JakeGiant3.jpg|Jake the Pirate as Betty Lou Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep as Prairie Dawn Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Baby Bear Nella the Princess Knight Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Murray Monster 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Jack Sparrow.jpeg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Mr. Hooper Will Turner curseless.jpg|Will Turner as David Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Rosita from Sing!.png|Rosita as Olivia Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Gina Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Gabi Intro history 0810a.jpg|Episodes 1-795 1186.jpg|Episodes 926-3005 3136.jpg|Episodes 3006-3785 3786.jpg|Episodes 3786-3980 3981.jpg|Episodes 3981-4134 (note: "Carindale Heights" replaces "Sesame Street" in this Sesame Street parody) 4135.jpg|Episodes 4135-4186 (note: "Carindale Heights" replaces "Sesame Street" in this Sesame Street parody) Season40-titlecard.jpg|Episodes 4187-4300 (note: "Carindale Heights" replaces "Sesame Street" in this Sesame Street parody) Season images Carindale Heights Season 11.PNG|Season 11 (1979-1980) Theme song The theme song is a parody of "Sesame Street Theme". :Sunny day :Sweeping the clouds away :On my way to where the air is sweet :Can you tell me how to get :How to get to Carindale Heights :Come and play :Everything is OK :Friendly neighbors, that's where we meet :Can you tell me how to get :How to get to Carindale Heights The more familiar opening theme, sung by a children's chorus (the original chorus being Lois Winter and the "Wee Willie Winter Singers," according to musical coordinator Danny Epstein), was used from the Season 1 through Season 23 of this parody. Throughout this period, the opening theme was accompanied by clips of children playing on location in a park or city. Various sequences of footage were used and rotated from episode to episode. Big Bird was added to most versions of the sequence starting in Season 4 as a cameo; the actual rotation of openings, meanwhile, was replaced outright with new footage in both Season 4 and Season 20. For Season 24, the theme was updated with a calypso-flavoured beat. The opening sequence employed the use of numerous animated effects and featured many more characters like Princess Sofia and Pinkie Pie. For Season 30, the opening reverted to footage of Princess Sofia and various children, with a rerecorded version of the theme resembling the original opening. This lasted until Season 33. Another opening sequence was produced for Season 33, featuring Princess Sofia and various children following computer-animated bouncing blocks, highlighting clips from the show. Near the end, Super Kristoff appears flying and crashing to the bottom of the "Sesame Street" lamppost with the sign saying "Carindale Heights" with the logos of Brisbane City and Brisbane Transport at the top of the sign. He gets back up, holding a sign of the episode number. For Season 34, the creator of the parody (SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200) was added at the end of the theme song and it was replaced by the parody creator's logo. This means the parody displays the logo of Carindale Heights, episode number and "Created by SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200" at the end of the theme sequence. Also, beginning from season 34, and continuing until season 37, the song employed the use of lift bell chimes and some instruments. For Season 38, another new opening was used, featuring a slightly-faster version of the theme with a minor hip-hop context to fit with the city setting. The sequence featured more characters like Alice. Note that like the previous one, the the logo of Carindale Heights, episode number and "Created by SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200" are displayed at the end of the theme sequence. A new intro was created for Season 40 in 2009, featuring the Muppet characters in a chalk-drawn environment. After Super Kristoff knocks over the lamppost, it falls and the episode number is written next to it. The theme music is a remixed version of the 2007 theme, this time using mostly live instruments (i.e. acoustic drums, a horn section). This version was remixed again for Season 42, the limiting season for Carindale Heights. As mentioned before, the logo of Carindale Heights, episode number and "Created by SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200" are displayed at the end of the theme sequence. Episode Guide * Carindale Heights Episode Guide on Maud Moonshine and Mildred Hubble Wiki Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:PBS Category:NET Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Brisbane City Council Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:Maud Moonshine-related